A Kiss from a Crush
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: He wouldn't squeal, roll around on the ground in a fit of giggles, or fist-bump the air yelling 'VICTORY' No-sir-ee. Not the Awesome Prussia. But, he could do that mentally and noone would be the wiser. *PruIta* *Fluffiness Overload*


Prussia sighed contently as he slid down the side of a tree, plopping down on his butt in the cool shade. He watched as Italy chased after a stray cat, calling 'kitty, kitty, kitty!' after it. The sight was adorable, making Prussia smile and a small blush dust his cheeks. He had always liked Italy, had even worked up the courage to ask him out, but it seemed the powers that be didn't like him very much. Instead he was now settling for a picnic that included many of the countries and micronations.

Suddenly, there was loud squeal coming from Italy's direction as he ran back toward everyone. The auburn hair man paused in front of Prussia, grinning ear-to-ear, "I caught her! Look, isn't she cute!" he exclaimed giddily, nearly bouncing out of his shoes.

"Italy, vhy did you catch it?" Germany asked as he came over.

"Because she's so cute! C'mon, Germany, you can't say you don't want to hug her!" Italy held the cat out for Germany.

"Yeah, West, go ahead and give the cat a big, awesome hug!" Prussia snickered, standing up. He leaned on the tree and watched his brother try to keep a strict face with the hyper half-nation's influence.

"It's almost time to eat. Wash up, both of you." Germany said, turning his head away as he talked. He walked off and the cat escaped from Italy's hold. The Italian watched the furry brown creature disappear behind trees and sighed.

"Germany never wants to do anything fun. He can be so mean sometimes." Italy whined, hanging his head and talking to noone in particular.

Prussia's usual smirk diminished at the sad sight. It almost broke his awesome heart to see Italy nearly crying. "Well, you know, West is always just too pissed his not as awesome as me. He doesn't realize that he'd be way more awesome if he'd just loosen up some!" Prussia tried, hoping the peppy man would perk back up. "…He probably just needs a big hug."

"Really? You think that'll work?" Italy lifted his head, eyes lighting back up.

"Yeah, go try." Prussia smirked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Italy nodded, grinning hugely. He hugged the albino tight (even making him stumble back but that's not important) before running off to find Germany. Prussia could feel a slightly goofy grin growing on his face that he tried ever so hard to mask before going to join the others.

* * *

All the countries sat around the picnic tables set up, chattering and laughing and yelling as they fixed plates and drinks. Prussia plopped down on a spot, munching on his lunch when he heard a distinctive 'Ve~!' from behind.

"Ciao, Prussia!" Italy greeted as he sat down with his plate of pasta.

"Hey, Italia." Prussia greeted with slightly question in his voice. "Where's West?" he asked.

"Germany has to do something with Austria so I thought I could sit with you!" Italy smiled, scooting closer to the albino so he was leaning on him, and stuffed pasta in his mouth contently. Prussia felt that goofy grin trying to come back so he cupped his hand over the side of his mouth to keep anyone from seeing it. Italy kicked his feet under the bench, humming a song about pasta. Prussia couldn't help himself; he leaned down and kissed the side of Veneziano's head, much to his surprise.

"U-uh! Shit!" Prussia stuttered and turned away.

"Prussia, what's wrong with you?" Italy asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern. "You're acting funny."

"What are you talking about, Italia? I'm just as awesome as ever!" Prussia laughed though didn't face the other.

Italy took the albino's arm and tried to pull the other's attention back to him. "Pruuuuuussiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaa!" Italy whined. Finally, Prussia turned back around. Italy pecked his lips, making and 'm-wah!' sound into it before sitting back down and resuming the consumption of his pasta. Prussia sat frozen for a minute, _What just happened? What did he just do? _He looked at the content Italian who acted as if nothing had happened, then returned to his own food. He wouldn't squeal, roll around on the ground in a fit of giggles, or fist-bump the air yelling 'VICTORY!' No-sir-ee. Not the Awesome Prussia. But, he could do that mentally and noone would be the wiser.

**What- I didn't- I wanted Nordics, not PruIta…Oh well, you take what you can get… I still think it's the sweetest, cutest thing ever that Prussia has a crush (canonically!) on Italy. It's one of the most un-awesome things about Prussia but it's TOO CUTE! Damn Gilbird being the only reason Italy didn't hear him. If I'd have been in Prussia's shoes I'd have strangled Gilbird…**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed~!**


End file.
